1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to product containers having lids, and more particularly to a device for securing a lid on a container utilizing a handle of the container and to a method for securing a lid on a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers are known in the art that have a lid closing off an opening in the top surface. One common type of lid is held in place only by friction and slight expansion and contraction of the material at the junction between the lid and container. Such containers are commonly known and utilized for holding paint, stains, varnishes and the like. Many of the larger size containers for these types of products also have a separate handle or rail of wire carried on the container. The handle is secured at opposite ends to sides of the container and extends upward and curves over the top of the lid and the container.
It is also common for many of these products to require a vigorous agitation or mixing process prior to use. Because the lids of these containers are typically held on only by friction and lateral pressure between the lid and the container, the mixing process often loosens the lid. Sometimes the lid pops off during the agitation process and sometimes the lid comes off only after the container is removed from the agitator.
Many existing agitators and mixers for paint cans and the like do not include a specific mechanism for holding a lid on the container and if they do, the holder is not intended to press the lid onto the opening of the container during agitation.
Therefore, one problem with these types of containers and the mixing process is that paint or other product will be spilled and lost when the lid pops off the container. Alternatively, the product will splatter within the mixer during the agitation process. Another problem is that if the lid does not pop off during the mixing process, it may come off when the container is removed from the mixer. Again, product will spill resulting in a loss of the product. A spill may further result in damage to objects in the environment surrounding the mixer such as carpeting, painted walls, furniture, clothing and the like.
One object of the present invention is to provide a device that can securely hold the lid on a container that does not require any elaborate fastening or clamping elements. Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a lid on the container that is very simple in construction and easy to manufacture. A further object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a lid on a container that is simple to install on a container utilizing only a top surface of the lid and a handle of the container. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a lid on a container wherein the container and the device as attached can be placed in a machine that agitates contents held within the container. A further object of the present invention is to provide a device that holds a lid on a container via applied pressure to the lid to prevent the lid from popping of the container.: Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding a lid on a container such as paint cans that is sturdy, durable, reliable and requires minimum care and yet is, available for repeated use.
To accomplish these and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention, one embodiment of such a device includes a base having an upper surface and a lower surface. An expander means of the device contacts both the base and part of the container. The expander means can be arranged for applying a downward pressure to the base for pressing the lid against the container.
In one embodiment, the expander means has a base contacting portion for contacting the base and a container engaging portion for connecting to part of the container. In one embodiment, the container engaging portion is a clamp having at least two opposed clamping elements for hooking under and interlocking with a portion of the container. The base contacting portion is an expander disposed between the clamp and the upper surface of the base for adjusting a distance between the base and the clamp.
In one embodiment, the clamping elements are for hooking under a lip of the container. In another embodiment, the clamping elements are for hooking under handle attachment ears of the container.
In one embodiment, the expander is an over-center toggle extending upward from the upper surface of the base. In another embodiment, the expander is a threaded rod extending upward from the upper surface of the base and that is threaded to the clamp.
In one embodiment, a stop section projects upward from the upper surface of the base and has a convex top surface and an apex. At least one handle receiving depression is formed in the top surface of the stop section. The at least one depression is formed generally for receiving and retaining therein a handle of a container.
In one embodiment, the stop section is generally planar and is arranged perpendicular to the base and wherein the top surface is a top edge of the planar stop section. In one embodiment, the at least one depression is a semi-circular groove having an axis arranged transversely to the top edge of the stop section.
In one embodiment, the at least one depression has a contour that compliments a shape of the handle of the container.
In one embodiment, the base and the stop section are each a separate component attached to one another. In one embodiment, the base includes a slot formed through the base and the stop section includes a depending tab received in the slot wherein the stop section is adhered to the base.
In one embodiment, the base and the stop section are each formed of a material selected from at least plastics, thermoplastics, composites, and elastomeric resins.
In one embodiment, the base and stop section are formed as an integral one-piece unitary structure.
In one embodiment, the stop section includes at least two handle receiving depressions formed in the top surface. A first depression is formed near the apex and a second depression is formed spaced from the first depression and disposed further from the apex.
In one embodiment, the top surface of the stop section is a domed surface disposed above the base. In one embodiment, the domed surface has at least a first and a second depression, each an elongate, semi-circular cross section groove formed in the domed surface with each groove having a longitudinal axis. In one embodiment, the first groove passes generally over the apex of the domed surface and the second groove passes over the domed surface offset relative to the apex.
In one embodiment, the longitudinal axis of the first groove is arranged generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the second groove.
In one embodiment, the base is generally circular and has a generally planar lower surface for abutting against a generally flat lid of the container.
In one embodiment, the top surface of the planar stop section is generally semi-circular. In one embodiment, the domed top surface of the stop section is generally semi-spherical.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of securely holding a lid on a container includes first providing a device as described above having a base and an expander means in contact with the base. The lower surface of the base of the device is placed against the lid of the container with the upper surface of the base facing the handle. The expander means then engages a portion of the container to force the base downward against the lid. The expander means is then further forced into contact with the base to securely hold the lid against the container.
In one embodiment of the: method, the container and the attached device are placed in a machine for agitating contents held within the container.